The War Orphan Letters
by HermioneIsMyHero88
Summary: The war is over but Hermione has found a new cause, war orphans. What will happen when she finds support from a mysterious society?


Hermione Granger always had a cause, today that cause was war orphans. When the smoke of the final battle had cleared and the fog of grief had begun to lift, Hermione had discovered that at least 40 young witches and wizards had been orphaned and had nowhere to go. This presented a large problem for the grieving wizarding community and Hermione was determined to solve it. Using all of her tenacity and brain power Hermione, along with the aid of Mrs. Weasley, began that arduous task.

It took Hermione all of a week to convince the Ministry of Magic that she was capable of caring for these children, the discussion thoroughly aided by the fact that the children were currently residing in a magically transformed dungeon in the Ministry building.

By the end of the second week with her cause, she had gathered up all of the children in her custody and off they went to the Burrow and the magically magnified tent Hermione had procured, the tent being a slight improvement over the dungeons because of the ready access to Molly Weasleys front lawn and the fresh air it proveided.

On day 21, Hermione had direct control over 40 lives, she and her volunteers (Mrs Weasley, Ginny, Luna and Fleur) worked day and night to care for the children and when possible find them homes. A sort of routine was beginning to form among the 5 and the children, while still mourning (as much as they could for their age) the loss of their parents, seemed to be happy with their condition.

At the end of 4 months, 12 of the children had been successfully placed into loving wizarding families. However 28 remained and these children were aged between 3 months and 11 years. There was no money left to support the children at this point in time as Hermione had exhausted her small savings on food and supplies. Not knowing where to turn and running out of options she decided to place an article about the orphans in the daily prophet and ask for donations. Her hopes were small as the newspaper seemed to be flooded with heart wrenching articles begging for money lately. For once Hermione was stumped she had no fantastic schemes left and could only pray that support would come before the ministry decided the children were better off back in the dungeons.

Dear Daily Prophet Subscribers,

I write to you today in a plea for assistance. When tallying the losses in this second wizarding war against Voldemort, the orphaned and abandoned children have often been over looked. These innocent victims have no voice to remind us of their losses, they have no physical scars that force us to notice them, and yet they have suffered more than any of us could possibly imagine. It is our duty as a community to view the care of these children as being integral to the reconstruction of our society. I realize the difficulty of these times and acknowledge that many pleas similar to mine have been made as of late. I do however feel that if you can in any way aid these children you should, they are the future of the wizarding race and have through no fault of there own been thrown a bad lot. I appeal to your hopes for a brighter and safer wizarding world, one where all blood statuses will mingle without fear of prejudice. These children represent that, they are all younger than Hogwarts age and as such most do not understand the difference between pure and half blood, or muggleborn and wizard born. We should as a society be fostering this interaction in a positive environment, it is our only hope for that prejudice free future. With any donations received from this letter my team of volunteers and I will begin to build an orphanage for these children that will serve as a place to teach equality and love. I thank you ahead of time for anything received and wish to leave you with this quote by a famous and inspiring muggle man.

I refuse to accept the view that mankind is so tragically bound to the starless midnight of racism and war that the bright daybreak of peace and brotherhood can never become a reality... I believe that unarmed truth and unconditional love will have the final word. ---Martin Luther King, Jr.

Society for War Orphan Protection (SWOP)

Address all owls to: The Burrow

Mysterious


End file.
